Resident Evil: Trinity
by Anthurak The Chaos Lord
Summary: They had survived hell twice before. He had ventured into its deepest deapths, and come out more demon then human. And now, six years later, they shall descend to the realm of demons once more. RE4 rewrite. NaruHina. DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil 4

"Kyuubi wants a cookie"-Normal speaking

'_melon'_-Normal thought

"_melon__2__"_-Radio chat

**Chapter I**

**The Road to Hell**

--

A mid-sized van rumbled along a dirt country road. The van was black and unadorned save for the word 'Policia' on both sides.

From left back seat, dark azure eyes stared lazily out the window at the passing woods. Their owner was man of about 24 years of age, with wild blonde hair that spiked outward in every direction and three whisker-like scars adorning each cheek.

The man's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He was wearing a dark brown, unzipped jacket with dark camo pants and normal hiking boots. Underneath the jacket however, was a black combat vest with several pockets for various tools or ammo clips could be stored. In his ears are a pair of head phones that lead to an iPod.

In the seat next to the opposite window sat a man the same age. He had black hair that was tied up in a spiked pony-tail. His eyes were pitch black though his eyes were currently closed since he was sleeping.

His name is Shikamaru Nara.

He's wearing similar clothes to Naruto. Simple unassuming olive-green jacket and jeans along with combat boots, along with a semi-concealed combat vest under his jacket.

Finally, between the two sits the final member of their team. A male of about 22 years sits in between the other two. He has wild shaggy hair like Naruto, but his is a dark brown. His eyes are the same color and are far less darkened then the other two. A testament to his inexperience.

Kiba Inuzuka is his name.

Like the other two, he is wearing unassuming street clothes. A bulky gray jacket with a large hood that is currently pulled up, along with simple cargo pants and boots. Like the others, he's also wearing a combat vest under his jacket.

He's currently hunched forward, his eyes currently locked onto the PSP in his hands. Like Naruto, he's wearing earphones, but his are going into the portable game system in his hands.

In the front are two police officers, one driving, the other muttering to himself, his voice sometimes slipping into Spanish.

In the back seat, Naruto continues to stare lazily out the window, the peaceful music drifting into his ears. Obscure they may be, but E.S. Posthumus, Immediate and Globus certainly made good music. He wasn't exactly sure as to why he liked movie trailer music so much, but he wasn't much of a whiner or complainer anymore.

Going through hell a few times can do that to you. He and Shikamaru were living proof of that. Extra emphasis on the _living_ part.

Had this been six years ago, after the first time, Naruto would have shuddered at the thought of what had happened, but it was interesting what the _second_ and _third _times through hell had done to him. The first time had made him aware of the threat, but the second time had acclimated him to it. And the third time had done the most. It had taught him how to bury his fears of those _things_, of that nightmare. To bury his fears deep down where he could never be haunted by it again. At least… not to any great extent. He still had nightmares of it. And he knew Shikamaru did too, and he had only experienced hell twice. That and his second had been by far the worst of the three.

"Hey. Who are you really? Come on and tell us"

Naruto's reminiscing was broken when one of the cops addressed him. iPod or not, he could still hear everything going on in this car.

Sighing slightly, Naruto pressed the pause button on his iPod, breaking the deep chanting and epic chords of Empyrean Mercenaries. _'Damn. I like that song'_ Not feeling like doing anything else, Naruto just left the small rubber nubs in his ears as he answered, glancing his head slightly towards the officers.

"Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know why we're here. _You're_ here to help us look for the President's daughter"

The officers 'humph'ed in an uncaring manner.

"I hope you guys didn't tag along just to sing songs at some campfire" this time Shikamaru spoke up, his eyes still closed. Naruto's lips twitched up slightly in an unnoticeable smirk as he saw the officers jump slightly at that.

'_Heh. Guess I'm not the only light sleeper here. Though after that nightmare, I doubt anyone wouldn't sleep with one eye open'_

Kiba remained blissfully ignorant as he continued playing his game. Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core, if Naruto wasn't mistaken.

--

It was soon after that the car stopped, one of the officers saying something about having to take a piss. As the man stepped out to take care of 'business', Naruto stared out at the woods that seemed to mask their surroundings completely. Any one who saw his face might think that he was merely staring off into space, not really seeing anything except what he was thinking. But in reality, Naruto was scrutinizing the woods with a critical and trained gaze honed by years of Special Forces experience, and he didn't like what he was getting. Frankly, these woods were a little creepy. They gave Naruto a foreboding feeling. And he knew that a feeling like that was never good.

His eyes narrowed as something flickered across the fringes of his vision. Something was running around out their.

'_Probably just a deer… I hope'_

--

It was about an hour later that they drove across a rickety wooden bridge.

As they came to a halt at the end, Naruto could make out a house deeper into the woods. They probably wouldn't be able to drive any further, as the dirt road suddenly became a dirt _path_.

"This is the entrance to the village" the officer driving said.

"We'll have a look around" Naruto said as he opened the door and got out, Shikamaru following suit while Kiba was already putting his PSP away as Naruto had already put his iPod away when they had stopped.

Walking around back, Shikamaru opened the trunk so they could retrieve their gear. Opening their somewhat-bulky cases, they brought out the proof of how serious their mission here was. Naruto pulled out a large pump-action shotgun while Shikamaru retrieved a long-range sniper rifle. Kiba on the other hand pulled a very large backpack out, its contents anyone's guess. Naruto and Shikamaru slung their weapons onto their shoulders and retrieved their own packs.

Putting on the backpacks, with Naruto's and Shikamaru's weapons hidden beneath them, they simply looked like a trio of serious campers.

As they walked past the front of the car, Naruto turned to the officers, having not even gotten out and it seemed had no intention of doing so.

"We'll stay and watch the car" the driver said as he noticed Naruto's glance, "Don't want to get any parking tickets"

"Right. Parking tickets" Naruto said as he turned away, hiding the semi-disgusted look on his face. Shikamaru was wearing a similar expression while Kiba had a look of disbelief.

But before he could speak up, Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, conveying the clear message to simply let it go.

Sighing, Kiba turned away, and the three companions ventured into the woods. As he led, Naruto looked up into the trees, and spotted a lone raven sitting in the tallest branch of one. The bird cawed its eerie call and flew off.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this'_

--

Well. There you go. My first stab at the Resident Evil genre, only I mixed it with Naruto. As you can see, I've made a few alterations. For one thing, there are _three_ people sent to retrieve the president's daughter (100 points to the one who guesses who that is).

Naruto's shotgun is the Riot Gun, and Shikamaru's rifle is the Semi-Auto Rifle. Kiba's arsenal will be revealed later. As you can see, they're quite a bit better equipped then Leon was.

See if you can find out just who is going to be each character (remember, they're all going to be Naruto characters)

And don't expect quick updates on this. This story is just a proverbial itch that I have to scratch. Most of my attention is focused on my other fics at the moment.

Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Resident Evil 4

"Kyuubi wants a cookie"-Normal speaking

'_melon'_-Normal thought

"_melon__2__"_-Radio chat

**Chapter II**

**Fringes of A Nightmare**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest seemed quiet. Too quiet for Naruto's taste.

The three of them had just started down the dirt path towards the house. Maybe someone there could give them some information.

A soft ringing/buzzing from his pocket broke him from his thoughts and made him smile softly. This place really was getting to him if he had forgotten _that_. Reaching into one of his vest-pockets, Naruto pulled out a small ear-piece and placed it in his right ear. Shikamaru and Kiba did the same. Following that, he then retrieved a small satellite radio that the ear-piece was plugged into and looked at the small screen while his companions looked over his shoulder. On the screen was a brown-haired girl about their age. Her chocolate-brown hair was done up in a pair of buns and her eyes were a similar color while her lips were upturned in a wide grin. Naruto returned it as he spoke into his mouthpiece.

"Hey Tenten. What's up?"

"_Ah, just checking in with you guys. So how do ya like Spain?"_

"Well the scenery's nice, but the locals leave a bit to be desired" Shikamaru replied, glancing back to the police van.

"_Cold shoulder eh? Well don't sweat it. You're gonna be working alone for most of this after all"_ with that, Tenten finally seemed to notice Kiba staring at her curiously. _"Oh, so you're the newbie, huh? Hiya, the names Tenten Higurashi. I'm your coordinator for this mission. So you three don't end up wandering half-way across Spain like a bunch of clueless idiots"_

Kiba seemed to be taken a bit aback by this and almost stuttered his answer. "Uh, Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet to you" he said meekly, unsure of what to make of her.

Naruto just shock his head while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Tenten tended to have this affect on the new recruits.

"_Well anyway, I've already got you on the satellite link and it looks like we've got a clear channel. I'll just leave you three to your business. Call me if anything comes up. See ya!"_ she said as she gave them a mock-salute and cut the line.

Naruto shook his head in amused exasperation as he pocketed the communicator. Tenten sure hadn't changed since they last talked. Turning to the still semi-speechless Kiba, the blonde spoke up.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. And trust me, it could've been worse. They could've stuck us with Karin and trust me, she is not someone you want to get annoyed"

"Tell me about it" Shikamaru agreed, "Remember that time in Bosnia? Man I thought she'd never shut up"

"Yeah. That was your fault as I recall. At least Tenten's a bit easier to talk to. And she's kind of cute too" Naruto replied with a small grin.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that" Shikamaru replied with a very weirded-out look, to which Naruto just laughed.

"So… you've been working together for a while?" Kiba spoke up, not knowing much already.

"Hm? Oh yeah, we've been working with Tenten for years. She was actually with us back when we were working with ExOps. North Korea, Venezuela, she's gotten us out of some pretty hairy situations to say the least"

"Oh. Wait… that was you? You're the ones that took down Song and Solano?!" Kiba replied in amazement as Naruto stowed the radio.

"Well it's more like it was just him. I was just along for the ride in Venezuela and I wasn't even in North Korea" Shikamaru answered as the trio began walking again.

"So to answer your question… yes" Naruto spoke up with a wide grin.

Unbeknownst to any of them, dark eyes watched the trio from a covered window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Shikamaru said as he examined the truck that was blocking the path. "What do we do now?"

"We could just jump over it" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah, but we might want to check that house first" Naruto answered, gesturing to the small two-story house to their left. "Maybe whoever lives there can move it, and they might have some info on her"

Shrugging in agreement, Kiba and Shikamaru followed Naruto to the house. Walking up to the open door, Naruto stepped right in, noticing absently how it was made of steel.

His companions waited outside, Shikamaru leaning against the door while Kiba sat against the frame.

As Naruto stepped inside, he noticed a small bookcase against the wall to his right. Walking down the short hall, reached a corner only to hear muffled coughing from the next room.

His danger sense immediately kicking in, Naruto's hand slowly went to the black handgun in the holster on his waist. Glancing around the corner, Naruto's fear settled. All he saw was a middle-aged man tending to a fireplace.

Moving his hand from the weapon, Naruto cautiously walked up to the man.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

The man didn't seem to register him at first, but soon turned to face the blonde. Naruto was slightly taken aback by the expression he was given. It was distrusting, and seemed almost hateful. But Naruto was no stranger to any expression and simply shrugged it off. Reaching into a pocket in his vest, Naruto pulled out a small photograph and showed it to the man. The photo showed a young woman slightly younger then himself, around 23 years old. She had long dark-blue hair that fell behind down her back and also on either side of her face. Her skin was slightly pale, but not too much, and a warm smile was spread across her face. But what would strike most people as odd about her was her pale-white eyes that lacked any pupil whatsoever.

"I was wondering if you'd seen this girl anywhere" Naruto continued.

The man replied in a gruff voice, speaking in Spanish. Naruto couldn't quite understand what exactly the man was saying, but he did know he wasn't happy. Naruto could easily put two and two together in this situation.

"Sorry to have bothered you" Naruto apologized. The man seemed to grunt in what Naruto thought was approval and turned back to the fire. Naruto didn't really think anything of it.

That was until the man picked up the axe.

Hearing the man give a yell of anger, Naruto dived out of the way as the man swung the axe at him. Jumping to his feet, Naruto instantly had his handgun out and had it trained on the man's head.

"Freeze" Naruto commanded, his finger resting unflinchingly on the trigger. The man didn't respond as he simply advanced on Naruto with the weapon raised.

"I said freeze!" Naruto said again, louder this time. The man didn't seem to register the fact that Naruto had a gun trained on his skull. He just kept advancing, the axe raised higher to strike at Naruto again.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. This man obviously wasn't listening. So the blonde did the only thing he could.

He pulled the trigger.

The gun gave a sharp crack and the man fell back to the ground, a small hole right between his eyes. Naruto pocketed the weapon, his eyes narrowed in contemplation, and a little fear. It wasn't because he had just killed someone, or that someone had tried to kill him. It was the _way_ the man had tried to kill him, or more specifically, how he had looked. The dark, almost dead look in his eyes… The way he seemed to stagger forward… The fact that the gun in Naruto's hands hadn't even fazed him… It rang an all too familiar bell in Naruto's head. A bell that hadn't rung in six years. And a bell that Naruto never wanted to hear again.

The blonde was broken from his contemplations as Shikamaru and Kiba came running into the room.

"What happened?" Shikamaru said, all traces of laziness gone from his face. His expression was now one of complete seriousness.

"He attacked me" Naruto said simply, gesturing to the corpse on the floor and the axe in its hands. "I had no choice"

Shikamaru looked to the body and nodded simply. Kiba seemed a bit more shaken by the ease Naruto talked about it. But then again, he and Shikamaru were no strangers to killing. But there was one thing he was curious about.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just-" Naruto was cut off as they heard an engine starting.

Eyes widening, the trio ran to the window looking out to the path, Shikamaru and Naruto reaching it first, to see the truck from before taking off down the path they came… and right towards the police van.

Naruto grimaced as they heard the distant shouting of the officers, followed by a few random gunshots, then the sound of smashing metal.

"Shit"

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Like I said, don't expect quick updates. And yes, that was Hinata.

Not much else to say. Other then I don't own the Mercenaries games

Read and Review


End file.
